Pairing one shots
by HarmonyThroughAnime
Summary: Just little practice stories im writing.
1. Packaged food

"HAH HAH! IT IS COMPLETE!" the box ghost proclaimed! He had been working on this special package all night. And had just finished was a little something special for someone he admired.

"AND NOW THE DELIVERY!" He quickly sped out of his wherehouse and straight to the entrance of the portal. Lunch time at casper high was just starting. And if he hurried he could find her before it was over. He soon saw his destination in site.

"Hey guys? you think after school we could head down to the movies?" Danny asked his friends.

"Sure" They smiled. suddenly danny's ghost sense triggered sure enough he saw a figure outside the back window. The box ghost made his way straight through the cafeteria and shouted!

"BEWARE FOR IT IS I! THE BOX GHOST! RULER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE!" He then gave a meniacle laugh as everyone stared. Danny quickly ran to the bathroom to go ghost. He then came back out with the thermis in hand.

"Can you give it a rest already!" He angrily stated

"FEAR ME! and my bubble wrap...OF DEATH!"

"oh my whats going on? Dearie, What are you doing here?" The voice came from the kitchen.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! I have brought you a gift!" He floated past danny. As he watched in confusion. The box ghost held out a box covered iin wrapping paper. The lunch lady took it and opened it up.

"BEHOLD THE MUSIC BOX! OF LOVE!" he opened the small,pink,square box that played a pretty little tune,and placed it in her hands.

"oh dearie, its beautiful. Thank you." She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek

"ewwwww" Danny said somewhat expecting that to happen.

"Say, lets defeat the ghost boy and wrap in in my bubble wrap, OF DE-" suddenly both ghosts were sucked into the thermis. But at least they were the only ones in there. at the moment anyway.


	2. Johnny 13 and kitty

It was A cool summer midnight. Johnny was in the passengers seat of kitty's new car as they sped through the roads of amity park. His arms crossed and a pouty look on his face as he would have preferred riding his bike through the city.

"Where did you get this car kitty? where we goin anyway?" he asked as he messed with the seat function

"I managed to pull off getting the car through a saleswoman I had posessed." It was A red hot rod with leather seating. Driving out of the city, passed some rocky cliffs, and headed somewhere special in mind.

"Its a surprise anyway johnny"

"Well you could have taken the bike then I would have letcha drive"

"I wanted to take the car. were almost there anyway." she said with a little smirk on her face. Johnny looked out his side of the car with an unamused look on his face. He had to admit it was nice out tonight. Probably heading out to a field or something to see the stars. He didn't notice kitty had started to slow down.

"were here."

Well he was wrong about the field. They were on a cliff close to the ocean. She slid out of the car and up into the sky,loooping around the car to feel the wind in her hair.

"well? you coming?" She asked.

"Where?" He said in a questioning voice

"I though we could fly across the coastline for a bit." She was up to something but he didn't know what.

"Alright." He slid out next to her . They then began to descend on down close to where the sand met the sea,they stared slowly at first just watching the waves beneath them kitty looked up at johnny with a smile and sped up a little, johnny did the same. ,and kitty sped up a little more, Johnny looked back, and sped past her. A full on race began and the two laughed and flew out on the water, looping the rocks and speeding out and around, past a bit of land and continued this for many hours until eventually they slowed down to the sand, just gazing at the stars above.

It sure was beautiful Johnny sighed and looked over to kitty. Who had come close enough to his ear, and softly asked him a question.

"how about a dance?" And took his hand in her own.

"Whatever you say kitten." She put one of his hands on her waist and took the other in her hand,both swayed from side to side in a secret rhythm, and gazed into each others eyes before they pulled into a passionate kiss.

They soon headed back to the car continuing taking in the view. Sitting in the back, johnny had his arm around kitty.

"sure is a nice place you drove to,but not as beautiful as you of course." johnny softly whispered. Kitty leaned into his side, closing her eyes.

"you know... we don't have to just sit here if you catch my drift" She replied. She then took a little remote out of her pocket and clicked the tiny button. The car then converted into a larger frame making the back seat 3 times bigger. This car was expensive, but being a ghost she got it for free, Johnny just stared in amazement at the cars function.

"I-is that why we took your new car?" He stammered.

"Its not a bad thing is it?" She softly spoke. and a smile broke on johnny's face.

"no I guess its not."


End file.
